


Thousand

by Miranthia



Series: 30 Day Prompt Challenge [3]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Canon Universe, F/F, Maveline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 17:54:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13059132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miranthia/pseuds/Miranthia
Summary: "Fall for someone with an air of mystery and wildness in their bones, but with the kindest eyes and and a thousand beautiful stories woven into their souls." --Nikita Gill





	Thousand

“Three-thousand five hundred and sixty-three, three-thousand five hundred and sixty-four,” Aveline stirred lightly, her brain returning to the land of the living as she slowly detected the tickling sensation that was overcoming her back. “Three-thousand eight hundred and thirty-o - wait no, thirty-fi…….shit, I lost count…”

Aveline giggled as she felt Madeleine’s fingers ghost over her side, her lovers breath tickling over the back of her neck. “What are you doing, Maddi?” she asked groggily.

Madeleine grinned and snaked her arm around the ginger’s waist, pulling her naked back flush against her own body. She kissed the freckled shoulder lovingly, their legs tangling underneath the thin sheet covering them. “Counting your freckles.” she smiled against her soft skin as Aveline giggled again, Maddi’s fingers brushing over her toned stomach.

The redhead turned in the raven haired woman’s embrace to face her, waking green orbs fixated on mischievous blue ones. “Counting my freckles? How many do I have, then?”

Maddi kissed her lightly and shrugged. “I’m not sure, I lost count after three-thousand something.” She rolled them over and rested comfortably on Aveline’s body, kissing her again before she languidly made her way to the woman’s neck.

“Do I really have over a thousand freckles?” Aveline asked breathlessly, a slight smile gracing her face as she ran her fingers through jet black hair.

Madeleine snorted against her chest before she kissed her on the lips soundly and grinned. “I have no idea. I was just seeing how long I could get away with it before you woke up.” She giggled uncontrollably as Aveline hit her playfully and rolled them over, telling her exactly what she thought of her at that particular moment in time.


End file.
